


Patching Up

by justplainvaults



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: No-one ever said that Lily was the best at patching wounds...





	Patching Up

_**“OW!** _ Watch what the hell yer doin’!” Growling the words as she slapped Lily’s hands away. She’d suffered worse wounds in her lifetime, compared to what was being patched up at the moment. But even still, wounds still hurt, no matter how the size. Some were just easier to shrug off than others.

“I’m trying, sorry!” Expression instantly showing regret, Lily waited for a moment, before trying her best to finish off tying the gauze around the bandage. “Be lucky I’m the one doing this instead of Piper.”

“After the kind of things I’ve seen ‘er do? No thanks…better off if she sticks to printin’ junk…” Shaking her head, the redhead bit down on her lip as she felt the gauze once again going tight against her wound, the pain nowhere near as sharp as it had been moments prior. Looking over her handiwork, Lily did her best to try and make sure she hadn’t missed any other wounds that the woman might be hiding from her.

“How’s that feel? It’s not the best, but it can hold up till we get back to Diamond City. I promise.”

“Feels like someone shot me…” Sarcasm laced almost bitterly around Cait’s words, although it melted away just slightly after a further moment. “But it’ll do. Could always be a lot worse than just a few pieces o’ buckshot stuck in me arm.”


End file.
